


The Metronome Project

by BexieID



Series: The Potential Guide and his Consulting Sentinel Detective [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson lost his parents in a fire when he was 4 and as Potentials, he and his sister Harry are taken into custody by the Tower. Harry comes online as a Guide when John is 16, which is also when he meets Sherlock Holmes, who has just come online as a Sentinel.</p><p>Once John turns 30 he is released by the Tower and as a Potential has to check back yearly. Harry is then kidnapped, he meets Sherlock again and discovers the true reasons for his parents deaths. Revelations that will change his life forever.</p><p>All characters belong to the BBC (except for those created by me ;-)).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, well I'm not 100% happy with this but thought I would just post it. I'm a brit but have no beta. Any mistakes are my own!

John stepped out into the London streets for the very first time in his 30 year old life. The sun was shining and he carried his meagre belongings on his back, away from the only life he knew. The Tower. He didn't look back once. He had wanted to leave its confines for what seemed like forever but hadn't been allowed to until he reached the age of 30.

  
John walked for hours, until he reached the flat the Tower had rented out for him for 6 months, so that he could make a start in life. They had also left him some money in a bank account. They were only too willing to help Potentials and John had to check back in with the Tower once a year from now on. He seriously doubted that he would ever come on-line and the Tower were only interested in him so far because his parents were a Sentinel/Guide pair. And his sister Harry was a Guide.

  
John hadn't seen Harry since she left the Tower when he was 18. All he knew was that she had found herself a Sentinel, Clara, and they were living together in London. He knew the Tower had informed her of Johns release as she was his only living relative. And he had hoped she would have at least met him from the Tower but John decided that the memories of the place must have been too hard for her. Or more so, the reason that they had both ended up at the Tower at the ages of 6 and 4.

  
Harry had been at school and John had been at home with their parents. He remembered the smell of fire as if it were yesterday. He had been lying in his bed as he had been ill for a few weeks. He had been unable to move and remembered crying out for his parents. They never came. They had died in the fire and John was lucky to be rescued by a neighbour that had heard him crying. The fire had been caused by arson, but no one was ever caught. Harry was taken into care whilst John spent a week in hospital. Then Tower officials came to take him and Harry to live there as they were Potentials.

  
Potentials were the offspring of Sentinel/Guide parents as they were 99.9% guaranteed to come on line. John was in the 0.01% of the population that didn't. A rarity he had been told. A bloody waste of his life he thought. At least he had managed to train and qualify as a Doctor in his time at the Tower. Doctor Jupp had been like a father figure to him ever since he had arrived at the Tower when he was 4 years old. He and Harry had both had a physical and 4 year old John had been in awe. Yes, he had seen his fair share of Doctors when he had been unwell but Doctor Jupp had been so kind to him and Harry over those first years at the Tower. John had decided he wanted to be a Doctor there and then. Jupp had supported him and found that John had an aptitude for medicine. The Tower also discovered that John was good with a gun, so he was trained to be a Guardsman as well.

  
And Johns first thought once he had unpacked his belongings was to find a job. He was tempted to join the Army and be an Army Doctor but the thought of giving his new found freedom to the Army gave him second thoughts. There was no harm in applying anyway. John also applied for jobs in hospitals and health centres here in London.

  
It was 3 days until he received an invitation for interview. A temporary job at a small clinic to cover maternity leave. Better than nothing John thought and it would give him time to think about what he really wanted to do if he got the job. The interview was for 4pm that day.

  
Five minutes till four, John found himself in the waiting area of the clinic. He winked at a young boy who was there with his mum. The boy winked back. "John Watson?". John looked up to see a blond haired woman standing near the desk. He stood up and walked towards her offering his hand. She took his hand. "Hi, I'm Sarah Sawyer. If you'd like to come this way". John followed Sarah into her office and sat down on the offered chair. "So, a Tower Doctor?". John smiled. "I will admit you're the first to apply for a job here,"

  
"I guess it's a bit unusual."

  
"Well their loss and my gain. Jobs yours if you want it." John was startled. He'd expected to be asked questions to see if he was fit for the job. Sarah could see John was confused. "You're more than qualified for the job. The person who was to cover the maternity leave has had to leave the country urgently and will not be back anytime soon. It's only for 6 months. Could you start tomorrow?"

  
"Tomorrow?"

  
"Or if it's easier just to start on Monday that's fine."

  
"That might be best. I'll need to get some new clothes."

  
"That's fine. What are you doing Saturday night?"

xoxox

John and Sarah were enjoying a meal together in TGI Fridays. John had wanted to go somewhere and eat burgers, having never had one, and Sarah decided it would be much more civilised than going to a fast food restaurant. She loved Johns niavety and couldn't believe he had only ever lived in the Tower. She learned a lot about John during the meal. He had had ice cream in the Tower. Chocolate, but no sweets. Sarah was also shocked to learn that John had never had a love interest. "Well, there was one person I had a crush on when I was about 16 and when we did finally kiss it felt so right. Then they left the Tower and I've never seen them since."

  
"And there's been no one else?"

  
"Not really. To be honest I spent most of my time around adults and it wasn't until I hit my teens that we got to meet other kids. I think they realised that me and Harry didn't have great social skills because we were finally allowed to play."

  
"Your childhood doesn't seem to be a happy one." Sarah reached for Johns hand and held it. John looked at her and smiled weakly. "We'll have to make some happy memories." Johns phone rang and he looked at it with some trepidition. "Going to answer that?".

  
John picked the phone up and answered. "Hi, John Watson speaking."

  
"John, thank god." A woman John did not recognise. "Sorry, it's Clara, Harrys girlfriend."

  
"Oh! Hi Clara. Is Harry ok?"

  
"No, she's been kidnapped."

  
"Kidnapped? When?"

  
"At some point over the weekend. I spoke to her Friday night to say I'd see her on Sunday night and she wasn't here when I got back. She never came back on Monday, so I called the police but they said they couldn't do anything till she'd been missing for 48 hours. I phoned the Tower and they told me you had been released and they gave me your contact number."

  
"Why didn't you phone me before?"

"I don't know. The Tower said that they had sent Harry your release date and contact details and she never said a thing. She never speaks of you. I thought maybe something had happened between you."

  
"I've not seen or heard from her since she left the Tower. Did you go back to the police?"

  
"Not yet. I received a ransom demand. They want something called the Metronome. Apparently it was a project your parents were involved in."

  
"I've never even heard of it. I was 4 years old when they died. I doubt Harry would remember. Anything of importance burned in the fire."

  
"Look, could you meet me at Scotland Yard?"

  
"Sure, I'll be there in 15 minutes". John put his phone down and sighed.

xoxox

Sarah had joined John in his trip to NSY. They met Clara outside and made their way to the front desk. Ten minutes of form filling out later a DI Lestrade took them into an interview room. "This isn't usually my division guys, but we're a bit short staffed today. So, Harriet Joanne Watson is missing? And you've received a ransom demand for her release?"

  
"Yes", John and Clara both replied.

  
"And you two are her partner and her brother." Clara and John both nodded.

  
"You have any idea what this Metronome is?"

  
"We wish we did," John answered.

  
"I'll get a team onto it. If you do receive any other communication then let us know."

  
"Is that it?". John was frustrated.

  
"I'm afraid so. I have a consultant who maybe able to give us a lead but usually with kidnappings you have to wait it out." The DI got up and led them out of the room. John was shaking his head in disbelief and was too distracted to notice the tall man, with curls look his way and stop his conversation with the DI long enough for a flicker of recognition to pass over him. "You ok Sherlock?". By the time Sherlock had regained his composure, the man and his two female companions had left the building.

  
"Who was that?"

  
Lestrade looked towards the exit where Sherlock was still looking. "That was the brother and partner of that kidnapping case I was just talking to you about. A Harriet Watson, Harry for short was kidnapped at the weekend. The girlfriend has received a ransom. Something called the Metronome. She or the brother have no idea what the Metronome is."

  
"I'll take the case." Sherlock grabbed the file out of Lestrade's hand.

  
"Sherlock, I need you to look at the case I'm working on first."

  
"Yes ok." Sherlock sounded annoyed. He wanted to find this Harry and more to the point, wanted to know where he had seen the brother before.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock always refused the offer of riding in a police car to a crime scene. He preferred to grab a taxi. He arrived on scene at Lauriston Gardens in a whirlwind. Sally Donovan would never grow tired of calling him a freak and he would never grow tired of winding her and Anderson up. This was the 4th murder victim and this one had left a message. Rache? German for revenge? Rachel? Obviously she had a small pink suitcase. But where was it? And so Sherlock found himself searching in skips and bins until he found it. He took it back to his flat at Baker St and found the victims phone number. He knew he couldn't use his own phone to text the number. Mrs Hudson was out. So he texted Lestrade to come and waited, thinking about the young mans missing sister from earlier. He knew he had seen him before and he recognised the name Watson, but couldn't quite place it.

Of Course! Sherlock whooped in triumph! The Tower. How could he have forgotten the young John Watson from the Tower. Sherlock had been 13 when he came on line as a Sentinel and his parents had sent him to the Tower for training. He had only spent 6 months there until Mycroft decided that Tower life didn't suit the young Sherlock and had him removed. Sherlock knew that hadn't been the real reason. He had escpaed the Tower confines with another boy, John, and they had made it all the way to Hyde Park. A combination of adreneline pumping through their veins and a clear sky to view the stars and the two of them had found themselves kissing, like the hormonal teenages they were. Mycroft had caught them and returned them to the Tower. Sherlock had left the next day. The highlight of their little escape hadn't just been the kissing. It was finding John on the spiritual plane and kissing there too. He wasn't sure if John was even aware of this. They had never gotten the chance to talk about it, but Sherlock knew that John was a Guide. A well hidden one at that!

Over the years he had done research and had discovered that there was something that could unblock a Guides empathic and kinetic abilities. A weapon that could be concealed. It had been tested on Guides as well as Potentials, with disastrious consequences. But what would happen if it was tested on a Potential child? My god. John was the Metronome! And he was in danger!

Lestrade arrived momentarily, and Sherlock demanded Johns mobile number, whilst using Gregs mobile to send a text to the victims phone. Lestrades phone rings out and Sherlock shows Greg the tracking site. The phone is tracked to Baker St and after Greg says that John didn't leave his mobile number, Sherlock runs out of the flat into a waiting cab and phones Mycroft.

"I need you to find out where John Watson lives. Hes just been released from the Tower, shouldn't be too much legwork for you Mycroft."

"Sherlock, you do realise it is late?"

"I do, and I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important."

"And whats so important about this individual?""

"His sister has been kidnapped and I believe he is next."

"And? People are kidnapped all the time?"

Sherlock laughed. Trust Mycroft to think like that. " He's important to me. We met at the Tower when I first came on-line. He's my friend."

On the other end of the line, Mycrofts eyes widened in realisation. "Your John?". The boy he had caught out of the Tower with Sherlock.

"Yes," hissed Sherlock.

At the time, Mycroft had wanted to question John on his involvement with Sherlock, but Sherlock had promised to never mention him again and to leave the next day with no trouble. A missed opportunity now. "He's at 5 Halcron Place, Keswick Road, Putney." Sherlock hung up and directed the driver to take him there.

xoxox

As the taxi approached Johns flat, Sherlock pulled out some cash to give to the driver and was about to open the door when he noticed there was a gun pointed at him. "Not so fast Mr Holmes." Sherlock moved back into his seat. "You see, i've only just started with you. How about we both go and see if your friend is home?"

"I don't think he'll be in the mood for games i'm afraid."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." The cabbie got out of the car and motioned Sherlock to follow suit. Keeping the gun pointed at Sherlock, they walked up to the door.

xoxox

John had seen the tall, dark curly haired man exit the taxi followed by the cabbie. He had watched them gain entry to his flat. He was wondering whether he should call the police when a black sedan pulled up. A man with an umbrella got out and looked around the street, eyes locking with Johns. He made his way over to where John was stood. "John Watson I presume?". John nodded. "During your time at the Tower, do you remember a boy by the name of Sherlock Holmes?"

Johns eyes widened. "Yes. Yes I do. Was that him?"

"It was. And now it would seem that he has put himself in danger trying to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"You're next to be kidnapped."

"And how could you possibly know that?"

"Let's just say that i'm the British Government. I know everything."

"And you must be Mycroft". Mycroft gave John his 'I am not amused' look. He then received a text from Sherlock.

Vatican Cameos - SH

Mycroft looked up and frowned. "Vatican Cameos?". John sprang into action and grabbed Mycrofts umbrella from him. "The cabbie has a gun," he shouted at Mycroft in the form of an apology for stealing the brolly.

"Don't do anything stupid John," Mycroft called after him.

xoxox

And so John followed Mycrofts plan to the letter. Well almost. The gun the cabbie had fortunately turned out to be fake. However, Sherlock the idiot was just about to take one of the god damn pills as John entered the flat. Armed with only Mycrofts umbrella, John went for the cabbie when he realised the gun was a fake and hit him over the head with the handle part of the umbrella.

"You ok?" John asked Sherlock. Sherlock ignored John and made his way over to the cabbie. He needed information.

"You know my employer will be very pleased about this turn up for the books."

"Who is your employer?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would."

"You may wish you hadn't heard his name when you see what he is capable of doing. And if I were you, I'd keep your friend away from him at all costs."

"John? What does your employer want with John?"

"I'm afraid Moriarty did not elaborate the point but based on your little conversation on the phone in the cab, John will be his next target."

Sherlock looked around the room in blind panic. Where was John? He looked out of the window and into the street and watched as John got into Mycrofts car. As the sedan drove away, Lestrade and his team arrived.

Where are you taking John? SH

Home dear brother. I think mummy would like him. MH

Sherlock winced. Although it did make sense to get John out of London. Sherlock really needed to see him. It had been so long since their time together at the Tower. He wondered if John had ever thought about him since or if he felt angry that they didn't get the chance to say goodbye. Sentiment. But John was different from anyone else he knew. He had accepted Sherlock for who he was and didn't try to make him any different. Escaping the Tower that one night had been wonderful. It had helped to ground him a little. Yes, he returned to his parents as rebellious as ever, but he got on with life and didn't let anyone bother him. Until he reached uni anyway and took to drugs as a relief from boredom. After the 2nd time he had zoned on drugs he went into rehab and 6 months later he started working with Lestrade.

Lestrade and his team entered the room. "You ok Sherlock?". Sherlock nodded. If he didnt know any better he was on the verge of zoning. Lestrade must have realised this and ushered everyone out of the room quickly. Sherlock meanwhile, made his way into Johns bedroom and curled himself up in the bed. The nausus feeling slowly left him as he breathed in Johns scent. Lestrade stood at the door and smiled.

xoxox

The last place John expected to be was Sherlocks family home. Sherlocks mother, or mummy, had given him the grand tour ending with Sherlocks old bedroom. John had smiled at the pirate themed room, sitting on the bed thinking about the one time they had played pirates at the Tower.

John breathed in Sherlocks scent on the blanket. He subconsciously takes it with him when mummy Holmes comes back to say the guest room is ready,

Xoxox

There was no furthur information to be gained from the cabbie. He took his own life with one of the pills. Case solved, paperwork filed, Sherlock was finally able to goto his family home. He was still too weak to care that Lestrade was driving him there and once there, Mycroft and Lestrade had a few words, no doubt on the almost zone he had had at the scene and him falling asleep in Johns bed. Lestrade had only let him sleep for as long as the team needed to work and he was still tired. His transport failing him he made his way up the stairs to his childhood bedroom. He could smell John, he had been in his room then. Nothing was out of place since his last visit, maybe mummy had insisted that John see his room. Maybe she knew that it would help ground Sherlock without scaring John away. He let out a groan and laid on his bed. He would sleep soundly tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft was sat in his office with two folders open. One was labelled Metronome project and the other test subject; John Hamish Watson. According to the file, Johns parents had been heavily involved in the project, and had decided that the only way to test it properly was to use a test subject they had to hand. Their own son. They had given him a concoction of drugs that had made him so ill that he had been confined to a bed for 9 months. Almost every other test subject had ending up dying by this point, but they had always been older. The Watsons had obviously believed that a younger subject and also one that hadn't already come on line would be more susceptible to the drugs. Which was true. There was also evidence of another test subject, older than John, but that child had disappeared when the Watsons had died in the fire.

And there was the fire to also consider. Harriet had been at school. John had been ill in bed and saved by a neighbour. The fire department had said it had been accidental. Male and female remains had been found. Mycroft, however, suspected that there was more to this 'accident'. He was also confused as to why Sherlock had had no affect on John when they had been together. Either his parents assumed wrongly that he was a Potential Guide or there was some other way in unlocking the power within. Maybe another drug? One that could unleash the power for a short time? He heard the door to his office open. Only Sherlock never bothered to knock, so he knew who it was immediately.

"Sleep soundly last night brother dear?". It didn't take a brilliant deduction from Mycroft to tell that Sherlock had had the best nights sleep he'd had in a long while.

Sherlock chose to ignore his brothers question. "Mycroft, there is little point in keeping the whereabouts of Johns sister from me. I know you know where she is. I could find her myself but we're running out of time."

"Hmm and why do you think it's up to you to find her? I'm sure Gregory and his team can manage."

"Who?"

"DI Lestrade? Don't tell me you deleted his first name?"

"No. I thought it was Gavin." Sherlock caught Mycroft rolling his eyes at him. "We're wasting time Mycroft."

"And what will you do when you get there Sherlock?"

"I won't do anything stupid like get caught if that's what you mean? I'm not an idiot."

"No, you're not. But you can be reckless. Leave it to the professionals Sherlock"

"I won't. Moriarty wants John for some reason. I need to find out why. You can't deny me this Mycroft. I gave in to you once regarding John. But now I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions."

"Have you even spoken to John since he's been out of the Tower?". Sherlock looked away. "I didn't think so."

"What difference does it make? He's still John."

"But he's not a teenager anymore. And neither are you."

"Brilliant observation Mycroft."

"Give me one reason why I should tell you where Miss Watson is?"

Sherlock looked Mycroft straight in the eye. "He's my Guide." Mycroft raised his eyebrow up at the revelation. He had had his suspicions. When Sherlock gave in as quickly as he had when told he was leaving the Tower. It was so unlike Sherlock and Mycroft knew he was keeping something secret regarding John. He had assumed it was something to do with the Metronome project. "My god. You knew about the Metronome project?"

"It had come to my attention yes."

Sherlock's eyes widened in realisation. "And being sent to the Tower when I came on line wasn't for training was it? You wanted me to meet John and his sister. All leads on the Metronome had gone cold hadn't they? You knew I would find meeting Potentials interesting. Especially ones that had only ever lived at the Tower. You set me up?"

"Not entirely. Mummy had wanted to send you to a Tower when you came on line. I just ensured it was the London Tower." Sherlock scowled at his brother. "Don't look at me like that. I knew the positives would outweigh the negatives. Unfortunately, the two of you seemed to have other ideas." Mycroft looked pointedly at Sherlock. "I have found evidence that there was another test subject. Any information pertaining to the subject was lost in the fire. They could still be out there."

"Do you think it could be this Moriarty?"

"They would certainly be a logical candidate. But no, I do not think that Moriarty is the other test subject."

"Tell me where Harry is."

"She's being held in the old London Tower. If I don't hear from you in 6 hours Sherlock, I'm sending a team in after you."

 xoxox

John also found that he had had a reasonable nights sleep despite the fact that there was someone out there wanting to kidnap him. Why on earth would anyone want to kidnap him or Harry he didn't know.

He made his way downstairs and found his way into Mycroft's office. John couldn't help but look at the files on the desk. He picked up the one bearing his name and opened it.  He found his 3 year old self smiling back at him.  The innocence of a child before his life changed so drastically.  There were more pictures as he had slowly deteriorated and then the first ever photo of him at the Tower.  And every year after.  He tossed the file on the desk and picked up the other file. Flicking through, he noticed that there had been another test subject besides himself, but there was no mention of a name and any further information stopped after the fire.

John could hear voices coming from the kitchen and made his way out of the office, through the sitting room and along the corridor.  It was mummy Holmes and Mycroft speaking.

"Are you sure Mycroft?"

"Yes, Harriet is being held in the old London Tower."

"And I suppose you've already told Sherlock?"

"Mummy, you know it is very difficult to keep things from Sherlock. He would have found out himself."

"Do we tell John?"

"If John is what I think he is it's best he keeps away from this Moriarty."

"I still don't like Sherlock going in alone."

"If we don't hear from him in 6 hours then I will send in my team with DI Lestrade."

John retreated back to the sitting room. He had to think for a minute. Sherlock could be dead in 6 hours. And what did Mycroft think John was? A Guide? He had realised after his midnight encounter with Sherlock that he must be, but he kept it to himself and none of the tests could prove that he was. There really was only one course of action here, he had to go to the old Tower himself. With that in mind, John went back into Mycroft's office in search of a gun.

xoxox

Sherlock had wasted no time in gaining access to the old Tower and it's labs. He wasn't surprised to see that the power was on below ground level. However, he was surprised to walk in on one of the lab technicians helping Harry escape. He was startled at how the man looked so much like John and realised that this man was Johns father, George Watson. Things were certainly getting more interesting. But there wasn't time for formalities so Sherlock made sure that these two Watson's got out safely. George handed Sherlock a small package and nodded a thanks.

The package contained a flash drive labelled 'John', a gun and a key card. He pocketed all three and continued searching the labs. Although he had found Harry he felt compelled to find out as much as he could about Moriarty whilst he had the opportunity.  Sherlock entered a lab and found himself staring down a gun barrel.  His eyes looked up to the guns owner and he smiled when he realised who it was. 

"Mrs Watson.  My name is Sherlock, I'm here to get you out."

"Have you seen my husband?"

"Yes, he and Harry have escaped.  He gave me these."  Sherlock put the flash drive, gun and key card on the nearest work top. 

Mrs Watson let out a sigh of relief.  "Please, call me Helen.  Is John with you?"

"No, he's safe at my family home.  My brother will be sending a team in 5 hours if we don't get out by then."

"That's a relief.  We honestly thought that Moriarty had taken him as soon as he had left the Tower." Lowering the gun Helen moved closer to Sherlock and gave him a hug.  "Thank you Sherlock. Before we go, I just need to finish destroying the physical research.  You might want to take a look at that flash drive as well.  There's a computer in the next room."

Sherlock nodded and went through to the adjacent room.  Sitting down in front of the computer, he uploaded the contents of the flash drive to Mycroft's personal server. On it was Johns whole life in various tests he'd been subjected to over the years.  All signed off by a Dr Jupp.  Johns mentor. It would make sense that the Watsons would have a contact in the Tower so that they could continue with their work with John safely behind Tower walls.

Unfortunately Sherlock was so deep into his mind palace that he didn't notice the tall blond haired man enter the lab until it was too late. And as he tried to fight off the drug that was now taking a hold of him, he could see Helen lying on the floor of the lab.  With Sherlock out of action, the man checked the computer and removed the flash drive, shoving it in to his jeans pocket.  He then grabbed Sherlock and effortlessly carried him over his shoulder out of the lab and down another level, placing the detective in to a cell. "Boss will be pleased you put in an appearance Mr Holmes."


	4. Chapter 4

John looked up at the old Tower looming above him. The authorities had abandoned this Tower after World War 2 due to structural damage. He figured that a criminal mastermind would base himself here. Especially as the underground levels would most likely still be intact and serviceable. For the first time in his life, John was glad to have had free reign of the London Tower. Each Tower in the country was identical. It made them all easier to maintain and it's personnel could easily go about their business between Towers. Not that John had ever been in another Tower.

Once inside the Tower, John could clearly see why it had been abandoned. There was a bomb in one of the parapet walls and scaffolding was in place. He could see the sky above.

John made his way to the rear stairwell and crept down the stairs. Someone was definitely here as there were lights on along the walls. The first landing and sub level housed everyone. The 2nd was the canteen and entertainment rooms. The 3rd were the school rooms, 4th was the medical area and labs, 5th were cells and more labs. John figured Harry and Sherlock were most likely to be in one of the cells on the 5th floor.

xoxox

John entered the lab and saw a woman secured to the bed. "Harry!". He ran over and stopped in his tracks as he locked eyes with the woman before him. She was an older version of Harry, with grey hair. John choked out a sob and fell to his knees. "Mum?"

"John!". He looked up at his mum through tear filled eyes. "Oh John". she was crying too, eyes searching his to convey her sorrow and joy.

"Dad?"

"He managed to escape with Harry when that detective fellow turned up. Unfortunately he was caught before he could help me."

John managed to pull himself back up.  He'd be no use to anyone if he let his emotions take over him.

"John, you need to get out of here. Untie me and I'll get your friend out. But you need to stay away its dangerous for you here. I can't loose you again."

"You never lost me though. We lost you. Me and Harry lost you. How could you do that to us? To me? Turn me into a weapon? Rob me of my life, my childhood like that?"

"John, I know what me and your father did was wrong we shouldn't have used you like that. They were threatening to take you and Harry from us. We couldn't risk you both like that and with Harry already at school the logical choice was to use you."

"You made me sick on purpose. I couldn't get up and play as I felt too weak. I couldn't even escape from the fire. Did you want me dead?"

"Of course not John. We had someone on stand by to get you out."

"Why couldn't we have all just gone into hiding?"

"Please understand, we didn't want you and Harry growing up with a life on the run. We knew the Tower would take you both in. I know it wasn't ideal, but we knew that the two of you would be safe there."

"And you knew I'd be there until I reached 30."

"And we'd be ready for you. At least we would have been if it hadn't been for Moriarty."

"And what's his role in this exactly?"

"His father was the money behind the Metronome. When me and your father realised that he had less than honourable reasons for the project, we knew we had to destroy the research."

"I saw the project file and it mentioned that that there was another test subject."

"Yes, an older boy. I think he was about 11 or 12."

"He was 11. His name is Sebastian Moran. My father adopted him when you destroyed the project". John spun around at the new voice. "Jim Moriarty. Hi."

"John, run!"

"Not so fast Johnny boy. I've been waiting a long time to meet you."  John pulled out the gun he stole from Mycroft's office. "If you don't stay still your little friend will die."

"Who Sherlock? He's not my friend."

"Oh, I beg to differ. You see, growing up with Seb as my older brother, my fathers constant absence trying to find your parents, and then my coming online when I was 12. Fortunately, Seb was on leave at the time and well, lets just say things got a little hot and I bet you can't guess what happened?"

Shit, the room suddenly felt too hot. He did not need reminding of his most precious time with Sherlock right now!  Their midnight excursion to Hyde park, their first kiss under a starry sky and their meeting on the spiritual plane.  John flushed.

"Oh, you do know what happened. Good. You see, Seb is my Guide and you are Sherlock's. Now, what I'd really like to know is what will happen if I give you the drug to activate you? Would it be beneficial to give it to Sherlock?"

"Why don't you try it on Seb? "

"You've grown up in the Tower. I presume they taught you how to handle coming online at some point?"

"On paper yes.  I've had no practical training seeing as I never came on-line."

"Then you should be fine then. Bring him to sub level 7."

Wait a minute? There's another sub level?  John silently chastised himself for not knowing.

"Bring Mummy Watson as well. I want her to see this."

xoxox

Sherlock awoke to the sound of voices. They were coming from the closed door of his cell. Cell? That's right, he thought. He had successfully found Harry and had also discovered that the Watsons were still alive. George Watson had been making his escape with his daughter when Sherlock walked in on them. He had promised George that he would rescue his wife Helen, but he had been captured in the attempt. He knew he had been sedated as sleep was unlikely to grace his body after the full nights rest of the night before. He knew he had to find Johns mum and get them both safely out of the Tower. He knew that the sound of the key unlocking the door meant that he had run out of time. He had to remain content in the knowledge that John was safe.

That thought was short lived however, when he had been told to follow the guards down the corridor into another room. This room seemed to have barbaric torture equipment. The far side of the room had a one way mirror installed. What was in the middle of the room shocked Sherlock the most. John was tied to one of the chairs facing away from him. Sherlock was pushed down into the second chair and bound to it. He cursed Mycroft for not keeping John safe.

"Now, now, Sherlock. Your Guide escaped your brothers clutches on his own doing."

Sherlock looked at the back of Johns head. Although there wasn't much to deduce at that, he noticed Johns ears wriggling alternatively. Ah, Morse code, but before he could work out what John was trying to tell him he was roughly spun around in his chair.

"You're not what I was expecting."

"And you are Moriarty I presume?"

"No, I'm his evil twin brother, of course I'm Moriarty!  I've been watching you for a very long time Sherlock.  Almost for as long as I've been watching John here."  Moriarty gives Moran a signal and he punches John in the stomach.  John grunts as Sherlock tries to turn around.  Moriarty just laughs. "We're going to have so much fun boys."

It takes Sherlock longer than he would have liked to realise that he and John were alone in the room.  And only then because he can hear Johns ragged breathing behind him. "John, are you okay?", he asks.

Catching his breath John manages to breathe out a quick affirmative.  Sherlock manages to turn his chair around slightly so that he can see John and realises that John is still trying to communicate with him via Morse code. 

L E A V E  M E 

There is no way that Sherlock Holmes will ever leave the man he loves behind to face a certain death. No. There was a way out of this.  It was just alluding him at the moment.

xoxox

Mycroft and Lestrade arrived at the old London Tower within seconds of each other, both exiting their cars and making their way to the two figures sitting on the wall of a neglected garden.  Mycroft immediately recognised Harriet and her father.  He held out his hand, "Mr Watson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

George Watson clasped Mycroft's.  "Mycroft Holmes I presume?".  Mycroft looked taken aback.  It was the second time in two nights he'd been trumped by a Watson. "We met Sherlock inside and he mentioned you'd be coming with back up.  Although I have no idea how you propose to stop that maniac Moriarty."

"I take it Sherlock is still inside?"

"Yes, he stayed to look for my wife.  I'd left her to destroy our work whilst I got Harry to safety."

"He should be out by now.  He must have run into complications."

"You mean he got himself caught?", scoffed Lestrade.

"Yes, thank you Gregory".  Mycroft looked up towards the Tower.  "We also have another problem.  Your son must also be here, he wasn't in the house when I left."

"You mean to tell me that John is in there with that maniac?".  Mycroft nodded. "He's been safe all these years and he's not been out of the Tower for a week and he's in the hands of a psychopath? Jesus!"

"I'm sorry Mr Watson but your son is a grown man."

"No, no, no!  He's a weapon in the hands of people like Moriarty. Nothing more.  He's only a man if he's not activated."

Lestrade exchanged glances with Mycroft.  "Do you know that for sure Mr Watson?", Lestrade asked.

George Watson sat back down and put his head in his hands.  "No, I don't know that for sure.  But I do know that it will change him.  And I can't guarantee that it would be for the best."

Lestrade pulled Mycroft away from the Watsons.  "What are we going to do?  Do you have any plans?  If John really is a weapon, he can't be activated"

"Yes, I know Gregory.  Yet I do not believe he is a weapon.  Certainly, if things had happened as the Watsons had originally planned he would no doubt be but I don't think they realise that he is already on-line."

Startled Lestrade had to ask, "But he's not a Guide?"

"He is, but not here.  He's on-line in the spiritual world.  We have Sherlock to thank for that and I believe that only Sherlock can activate him here in the physical world.  However, we may have run out of time for that now."  Lestrade shook his head. He never had fully understood the Sentinel/Guide thing.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 "John, do you hear me?  I will not leave you."

Sherlock had repeated those words for the last 5 minutes in an attempt to gain a response from his friend.  He could hear Johns shallow breathing and had come to the conclusion that he'd been given something which was confirmed when Moran re-entered the room with his two goons, and grabbed John, hoisting him over to the only piece of equipment in the room that Sherlock had shuddered at on first sight. It looked like it was designed to give the unfortunate individual who was to sit in it maximum pain.  And they were putting John in it!

"The final test for the lab rat that you are John," Moriarty shouted out.

Sherlock usually had perfect control of his senses, a technique he had learned to use with his mind palace, but he couldn't help but to hear the cries of Johns mother as she was forced to watch behind the mirrored wall.  He couldn't help but to hear Johns heartbeat go faster in fear. Smell his Guides fear and hear him whisper, "God, please just let me die."  Sherlock felt a rage he had never felt before and it took him a few moments to realise it was the Blessed Protector Mode to protect the Guide at all cost. 

Moriarty must have felt it too and looked knowingly at Sherlock. Smirking, he personally went over to Sherlock.  "Am I to tighten your leash too?", he clicked his fingers and the goons dragged Sherlock along to a pillar and bound him and the chair to that. "Now that we are almost ready," he clicked his fingers and the lights went off in the room, except for four spotlights on John, who immediately cursed at the harshness of them. Sherlock was so focused on John that he hadn't noticed another man enter the room.  "Ah, Dr Jupp, perfect timing of course."  Johns eyes flew to the figure of his mentor and a feeling of betrayal came over him.

"I'm sorry John," was all he managed to say before Moriarty reminded him that he had a job to do and that his families lives were at stake.  He tilted the chair that John was sat in back slightly to gain better access to the nodes on his head. He had never done the Metronome procedure himself but had witnessed 2.  In both cases the patients had died before phase 3 and recovery.  He was confident that this would work though as the Metronome project had been as much as his project as it was the Watsons.

He administered John with a drug to keep his body paralysed from the waist down. Usually the patient would be totally restrained but there was no need for that here.  He wanted John to stay as relaxed as possible throughout this. As the nodes came into contact with Johns scalp, Sherlock could hear his Guide whimper in fear. And Sherlock was forced to watch and listen as the whimpering became cries of pain.

Dr Jupp hated phase 1 of the procedure.  He was still haunted by the first patient he had witnessed go through this and had died due to the pain.  He knew John was strong though and had every faith that this would go as clockwork.

Sherlock suddenly became aware of two things. He felt Johns mind brush against his and he also saw 16 year old John watching his older self.

 _John?_ \- he asked reaching out and letting him in.

 _Sherlock! I told you to leave me._   He sounded disappointed. 

 _I would never leave you John!  I love you!_

_I love you too Sherlock._   And then he was gone.  Sherlock felt empty and alone.

xoxox

Mycroft and Lestrade were readying their teams to extract Sherlock, John and Mrs Watson.

"Mr Holmes, if you find John still in the chair, be sure to make sure he has made it to phase 3 before you remove him."  Mycroft nodded at Mr Watson in understanding.  He had found Sherlock's upload on his server and had read up on the procedure and knew that if John was removed too early he would die. 

"Gregory, you need to inform your people to leave John where he is until we know what phase of the procedure he is in."  Lestrade nodded and barked orders at his fellow officers as Mycroft relayed the information to his people.

"Ready to move in on my command."

xoxox

"There are four lights."  John had repeatedly said this every time Dr Jupp asked him a question.  Phase 1 was complete and Phase 2 had been implemented, the activation drug. John had so far avoided answering any question that was directed at him, instead pointing out the rather obvious.

Moriarty had become annoyed with this development and all Sherlock could do was to smirk. John was stronger than they anticipated!

"It doesn't matter how resilient he is now Sherlock, but if stage 3 isn't implemented, your little Guide will die right here." Sherlock cursed.  He had read about what was involved in each stage as he had uploaded the files to Mycroft's server but he knew this had never been tried on a Guide quite like John. As soon as he has received the activation drugs, Sherlock had felt him immediately, almost like a tidal wave, but with such control it didn't make him zone. Moriarty must have been oblivious to this as he showed no movement in feeling John.  John was all around Sherlock, hugging him, keeping him safe and untying him from his bindings!

Dr Jupp shrugged. "We could give him more and see if he responds better?"

"Do it, and if he doesn't respond in 30 minutes, I'll have Moran kill mummy Watson. That should get things moving."

xoxox

Behind the mirrored wall, Helen Watson sobbed.  "Don't cry mummy."  She looked up to see 4 year old John smiling at her. She held out her hands as he ran to her. "It's working!", she exclaimed.

xoxox

Lestrade and Mycroft had made it down to sub level 6 and hadn't found anyone. "Are you sure there's only the 6 levels?"

"Of course I'm sure.  All Towers have 6 sub lev..."  Mycroft was cut off when a 16 year old John Watson beckoned him over to what was a concealed panel in the wall, revealing the hidden flight of stairs to another sub level.

"I guess it's working?", Lestrade asked out loud as he followed Mycroft.

xoxox

Dr Jupp looked at John again.  "How are you feeling John?"

"Cold," came the answer from 4 year old John.

Dr Jupp was startled.  Glad to have finally gotten a proper answer to his question he was in awe seeing John as a young child stood before him. No other patient had gotten this far.  Stage 3 was administered if the patient hadn't died during stage 2 and they always ended up as a vegetable.  The project was a success!

"What kind of nonsense is this?", Moriarty fumed. "This is no weapon"

"It was never meant to be," Dr Jupp stated. "It was to bring out a Guides true potential.  We knew Guides had kinetic abilities in the past and very few are lucky to be able to use them now.  But with this, all Guides would be able to harness the energy inside them."

Moriarty was so enraged that he went for John.  Sherlock however got to him first and was injected with a drug meant for John.  Sherlock started convulsing and frothing at the mouth.

"What did you give him?"

"Something I made myself meant for John," he bent down and looked Sherlock in the eyes. "Sorry Sherlock, gotta dash."

"He's dying," 4 year old John shrieks. He could feel Sherlock slipping away from him and hugged him.  His other 4 year old self joined him, as well as his 16 year old self.  Finally, present day John joined them and one by one dissipated into Sherlock's body as John in the chair shouted for everyone to leave and to take Sherlock as there was a bomb in the Tower.

 "John, we can't leave you here or you'll die."

"Fuck does that matter now? You, mum and Sherlock will die if you don't get out of here!"

Dr Jupp nods and drags Sherlock out of the room just as Mycroft and Lestrade arrive.  "John says there's a bomb, we need to get out."

Helen comes rushing out of the observation room.  "We can't just leave John behind!"

"I know that Helen.  This sub-level was built to withstand a nuclear attack.  It is far deeper below ground than we realise."

"Does that means there's another way out Dr Jupp?", Mycroft asked after ensuring that Sherlock was safely on his way out with his people.

"There are two.  One was sealed off by an imitation wall and the other was left as normal.  That's the way Moriarty will have used so we will need to use the other."

"I'll show you where it is, if you'll follow me."  Helen watched them set off down the corridor and then went into the lab to her son.

"Why have you come back?"

"John, we are going to get you out of here."

"There's no time!  Is Sherlock safe?"

"He will be."

"Why are there people still here?  Looking for...for...another way out?"

"Yes John.  The procedure has not finished and we need to get you and the equipment out together if we are going to save you." 

Dr Jupp came running back in. "Helen, John helped us to find the other exit.  We need to get him out now though.  Will you manage?"

"I will.  I began stage 3 just in case."  Dr Jupp nodded,  There was nothing more to be done for John.  He was on his own now.

xoxox

Mycroft and Lestrade had made it out of the tunnel access when the Tower blew up behind them.  Mr Watson cried hysterically behind him. Mycroft had one thought only.  Where was Sherlock?

Sherlock sat in the back of an ambulance, was wrapped up in an orange blanket, tears to his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Stars. He shut his eyes and re opened them. Still stars. Sherlock sat up feeling odd. He looked down at himself and realised that he was in his 13 year old body. He looked to his right and there was the teenaged John sat next to him.**

**_You're not dreaming, this is real, although why we are here in our teenage bodies I have no idea! -_ ** **Johns voice.**

**_Our happy memory John. The last time we were truly happy._ **

**_Then we need to make more._ **

**Their mouths found each other and when they pulled apart it was as adults. Smiling they resumed their kissing.**

xoxox

It had taken 58 hours to extract John, Mrs Watson and Dr Jupp. The lab that they were in had fortunately withstood the blast and phase 3 of the project was done. However, it appeared that John was in a coma. The 3 scientists had never gotten this far with anyone before so were trying to decide on the next course of action. Whether to leave John to wake up on his own or to introduce some form of stimuli.

Mycroft sighed. "Of course the three of you are forgetting one thing. Sherlock." Who had simply decided one day to drape himself alongside John in his hospital bed and only moved to use the bathroom. That was 2 weeks ago and there was still no change in John. "No other test subject already had a Sentinel."

"How can you be so sure that Sherlock is Johns?". Mr Watson, despite being a brilliant scientist, really had a lot to learn about Sentinels and Guides.

"Maybe he should just get on with it and imprint John?", Dr Jupp suggested.

"If only they were bonded then John might wake up."

Sherlock's eyes snapped open. Bond? Having never had any desire to bond with anyone ever Sherlock suddenly wanted it very much.  "Can we bond on the spiritual plane?"

Everyone looked at Sherlock in awe. "You're in touch with John?", Helen asked.

"Not all of the time but yes, we do spend time together there."

"George and I never fully bonded, he didn't particularly care for the whole spiritual thing."

"Maybe that's because in todays society we don't need all that spiritual bull shit."

Mycroft shook his head. "I do believe that you are contradicting ones self Mr Watson. Wasn't the whole point in the Metronome project to give Guides back hidden power?".

"Actually, the original purpose was as Moriarty thought. It was supposed to be a weapon and I guess it could have been used as one". Mycroft looked taken aback. "Don't judge us. Up until John and Sebastian, we had never used a child. We never wanted to use our own child. We are not monsters, despite what you may think. Once we learned that Moriarty's father wanted a weapon, we knew we had to fake our deaths and leave John in the safety of the Tower. It was only through remaining in contact with Dr Jupp and seeing Johns weekly test reports that we were able to continue. All we have done is activated the latent gene in John. Anything that John can actually do is himself at play."

"And the multiple Johns in the Tower? He saved us all didn't he?". Lestrade spoke up finally. He'd come to the hospital in the hope that Sherlock might help with a new case, but nothing had piqued his interest with John in a coma.

Mycroft nodded. "Yes he did".

xoxox

**_Sherlock, why do you keep coming back?_ **

**_You know why._ **

**_Tell me again_ **

**_I love you John_ **

**_I love you Sherlock_ **

**Here in the spiritual plane they had never progressed beyond kissing and rutting, acting very much like awkward teenagers rather than grown men. Both wanted more but they had the combined sexual experience of zero and neither was brave enough to go the next step. Until now, when Sherlock felt the primal need to mate with his Guide. And even though this was the spiritual world a bond was a bond and it would only serve to strengthen what they already had. And Sherlock hoped that it would give John the strength to wake up.**

**Sherlock loved making John come undone and he was planning on just doing that. For the first time he unbuttoned Johns shirt and noticed John had gone completely still.**

**_Is this ok?_ **

**John looked Sherlock in the eye -** **_It's more than ok_ **

**Sherlock continued to undress John and marvelled at the sight of him. He had obviously kept up some kind of regular physical activity in the Tower and had an almost a glow to him, unlike Sherlock's own pale exterior. Once Sherlock was also undressed, John gave him an appreciative look.**

**_God, you are beautiful -_ ** **John breathed huskily**

 **_So I've been told_ ** **\- which earnt him a slap from John**

**Sherlock pushed John backwards towards the bed. He smiled as he realised he was in his childhood bedroom, or the spiritual plane version. _Interesting how we seem to end up in places we've both been to._**

**_I have no idea how this spiritual stuff works either._ They laughed.**

**Sherlock places kisses on John, starting from his neck down to a nipple, sucking lightly as John lets out a moan. Next he felt Sherlock's hot breath on his cock and his brain almost short circuited as Sherlock took him all into his perfect mouth. John wished they could stay like this forever but he knew he was slowly dying in the real world. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Sherlock. And he choked out a small sob as Sherlock pushed a finger into him.**

_**It's ok John, I'll take care of you, although I'm sure that we do not incur the same limitations here as we do in the real world** _

_**Yes, you can have your wicked way with me however you like** _

_**I just want to be in you right now** _

**Sherlock devoured Johns mouth as he pushed into his lover. Here in the spiritual plane John didn't feel the slight burn he** **knew he** **was supposed to.**

**Sherlock looked into Johns eyes as they became one.  They both heard a growl followed by muffled mews and realised that they were seeing their spirit guides for the second time in their lives. Johns Golden Retriever and Sherlock's Snow Leopard.  They smiled at the sight of the two creatures play fighting.**

**John knew he was close and Sherlock began to stroke him as he thrust in and out of John. Another couple of thrusts and they were both coming and panting into each other's mouths as they kissed. John felt thoroughly snogged and sated as Sherlock held him tight.**

_**Why didn't you tell me you were dying?** _

_**How did yo..** _

**_Shh John, I can hear you here-_ Sherlock touches his temple**

**John smiled sheepishly. He had forgotten that they would share a mental link once bonded and that obviously included the spiritual plane, and he had no experience of shielding himself.**

**_Sherlock, you know we can't stay here. We both need to rejoin the real world. You need to let me come back. You're the only one that can save me._ **

**Sherlock was suddenly filled with all of Johns love and he hated himself for having to close his end of the connection.  If John had noticed, he never said anything.  He didn't want John to know what he was feeling right now.  He felt angry. Angry that he had found his Guide but couldn't have him. He was worried that by saving John, John would forget him. And he didn't know if he wanted to go on living without him as he knew remaining in contact would not be an option in the event that he would act as a trigger.**

**_Sherlock, use that brilliant mind of yours to come back to me in the real world._ **

**Sherlock had no intention of telling John that he planned to delete him from his mind palace at the first opportunity.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock got up of the bed with a start. He now understood why John was still in a coma. And he wasn't pleased to realise that there were only 2 possible outcomes. Either John remain in his coma, where he and Sherlock could still spend time with one another on the spiritual plane. Which was not an option as his body would slowly deteriotate and it was no way to live. Or to somehow turn the latent gene off. He made out of the room in a hurry.

"Sherlock, what's happened?", Helen Watson asked as she ran up the corridor towards him.

"Can we turn it off?"

"Turn what off Sherlock?"

"The latent gene. Can it be deactivated?".

Helen shook her head. "It is possible. But only you as his Sentinel can do so. Why?"

"John will never wake up if we don't."

xoxox

"So what you are saying is that John is in a coma because the gene is active?"

"Yes," Sherlock hissed. He'd been in one of the hospitals relative rooms with The Watsons, Dr Jupp and Mycroft for the last 20 minutes. He was getting bored with the conversation. In his mind there was only one thing that could be done. And he didn't like the potential outcome. That John would wake up and not remember him.

Reading Sherlock like a book, Mycroft, who had been unusually quiet, spoke. "If it were possible to deactivate the gene, are you certain John will wake up Sherlock?"

Sherlock really looked at his brother and for the first time in years he caught a glimpse of the love he had for him. And then the usual stoic exterior appeared when Mycroft realised Sherlock was starring at him. Sherlock nodded. "And it's highly likely he will not remember anything since leaving the Tower."

"Why speciffically then?", Mycroft asked.

"Thats the last time he had a TMP shot," said Dr Jupp, realisation dawning on him.

"So what you are saying is that he should have continued getting the shots?"

Dr Jupp nodded. "So it would seem. And it's too late now.  John had been receiving the shots weekly whilst in the Tower."  A lifes work come to an end with something so trivial he mused.

"But it's not too late for John. He can still live his life," said Helen.

"Not with me. John can't ever know that i'm his Sentinel nor that he is a Guide." Sherlock looked totally wrecked with that statement. Mycroft rested a hand on his shoulder. "Once i've said my goodbyes, I will delete him from my mind palace. Caring is not an advantage." 'Oh Sherlock', thought Mycroft.

"The Watsons will have to stay out of contact as well." Helen went to object. "You're dead remember. Coming back into his life might make him relapse". Helen aquiesed although it was clear she was annoyed. "When he wakes up Dr Jupp can assess Johns situation. Although he currently has a job, which I might add I did send a replacement whilst John was indisposed. He has however since received a letter from the British Army inviting him for an interview to join their medical corps."

"Isn't that dange... ", Helen was cut off.

"It was what he wanted. I have managed to postpone the interview due to his 'accident'. I believe he will be successfull and will no doubt thrive."

"And be shot at," Helen added, clearly disgusted at the thought.

Sherlock didn't want his Guide going off to war either but as John could never actually be his Guide, there would be no point in arguing that there were other jobs out there. Ones that were interesting like his own. Oh how he would have loved to have had his own personal Doctor and Guide to accompany him on cases. Sadly, that was never meant to be.

xoxox

**_John, this will highly likely be our last conversation here_**

**_I know Sherlock. And don't worry. I will always be here_ \- pointing to Sherlock's heart. **

**Sherlock looked ashamedly away from John.  He couldn't tell him that he would not remember Sherlock when he woke up.  He also couldn't bear to tell him that he would never be in his heart because he didn't want to live a life without John and he'd make himself forget.  With one last kiss, Sherlock focussed all of his senses on Johns latent gene and ripped it out with his mind.**

**_Goodbye John_ **

xoxox

John woke up the next day, surprised to see that he was in what he assumed was a hospital and that Dr Jupp was there.

"We thought that you should wake up to a friendly face."  John looked puzzled.  "You were knocked down by a bus and have been in a coma for almost three weeks." Johns body felt achy with the apparent bed rest but he felt fine otherwise. "What's the last thing you remember?"

John had to think and hoarsely said "Leaving the Tower, walking to my flat. Applying for jobs.  I was supposed to go for an interview?"

"Yes, you didn't make it."  Dr Jupp handed John an envelope. "However, if you are still interested in joining the Army a Major Sholto has been enquiring about you."  John wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or not. "I thought you wanted to see the world?".

John nodded in agreement.  Yes, he did want to see the world but since he woke up he felt that something was missing. 'Get a grip' John, he chastised himself. "It won't harm to speak to the Major I guess?"

"I'll have him come by tomorrow then?  Give you a chance to being back in the land of the living."  John nodded his agreement.  "I'll have a nurse bring you something light to eat.  Any requests?"

Smiling John replied, "Tea, with strawberry jam and toast please."  They both chuckled.  This had always been Johns comfort food right from when he was a child.

"I'll be back soon John." 

As Dr Jupp opened the door John simply said, "thank you". Jupp nodded and left John alone.

xoxox

Mycroft watched Dr Jupp exit Johns room.  The Watsons were to be relocated to America the next day.  He had sent them away from the hospital, away from John.  Harriet was allowed to go back to her old life provided she didn't contact John.  Apparently she had no such intentions anyway.

"How is he?"

"He's fine.  As Sherlock predicted John has no memory of what's happened."  Mycroft had hoped that John might remember for Sherlock's sake.  "He's agreed to see Major Sholto tomorrow.  I just hope the man sells the Army to John."

"I'm sure the Major will have no trouble.  With his medical degree gained in the Tower, his extensive knowledge of Sentinel/Guide medicine and his Guardsman training John will be a valued member of an elite operative team headed by the Major himself."

"You are right.  I just think of John as a second son."

"Then you should be proud of him Doctor.  He is a good man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have part one. Part two is about a quarter written. I also have partially written a separate part from the main story on Johns years at the Tower and meeting Sherlock. That will be posted before part two.


End file.
